


How did this happen?

by starlite_cos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Don't worry this is only the start., Dont leave just yet, F/F, F/M, Gamer reader, I'm gonna add tags as I go, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has male parts, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader is a fangirl, Reader is a gamer, Reader is from Reality, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Some ooc characters, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, When the characters are introduced i'll add their tags, amab reader, anti-harem, expect a lot of meme references and gen-z humor, im kinda looking forward to writing this, its totally a reverse harem, reader doesnt take shit, reader has slight ADD, reader knows undertale, this is all worth it, trust me - Freeform, undertale collecters edition locket, we're gonna break the 4th wall so fucking bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: All you wanted to do was veg out with a bottle of ramune soda and Japanese candy while you play your favorite game. You DIDN'T ask to fall asleep right as the game was about to begin and have a wack-ass, realistic dream about being pulled into the game and living out one of the most recently popular fanfic tropes and be bullied by some big-boobed bitchy barbie-doll and her skeletal "boyfriends". Lord help you.Wait... this isn't a dream?... Wellfuck.-_-_-_-Ever wonder what it's like to live in the world of your favorite fandom with your favorite characters? No? Then this book ain't for you. But if you have, then strap on in and enjoy the ride guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, cause this is gonna be the adventure of your life!(WARNING: Probably slow updates & short chapters. Also, some characters might be a bit OOC.)
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, W. D. Gaster & Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	1. A Boring Day Turns Into a Weird One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Stars and Into the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131324) by [Mystic_Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Wonders/pseuds/Mystic_Wonders). 
  * Inspired by [You Can't Bring Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170848) by [Fairydust36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairydust36/pseuds/Fairydust36). 
  * Inspired by [A Cage of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925433) by [Sephypsycologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist). 
  * Inspired by [Are You My AU?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870388) by [Adorible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorible/pseuds/Adorible). 
  * Inspired by [House...mate?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130873) by [Darkross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkross/pseuds/Darkross). 
  * Inspired by [There's Still Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289) by [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry). 
  * Inspired by [Treaties For My Skele-Sweeties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972071) by [BlueBubbleBunni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbleBunni/pseuds/BlueBubbleBunni). 



> Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, join the [discord server!](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try to play some UNDERTALE and end up passing out.

You're bored, you're SUPER bored, everything just seems so unappealing today and you don't know why. It's really starting to frustrate you now. You were perfectly fine before, happily finishing a painting you had been commissioned on Patreon, but ever since you finished putting the brushes away, it was like there was nothing to do! 

This was completely untrue because you have millions of games you haven't played yet, whether they're video games or board games, and plenty of fun places you could drive to! But for some reason, you're still at a loss.

Currently, you're testing to see how fast you can spin yourself in your pink & white gamer chair as a last resort. Now you're dizzy AND bored. Great. _'What now?'_ You think to yourself as you try to stop the world from spinning, so you can actually concentrate on your thoughts.

Heh, that reminds you of Jevil's theme, The World Revolving, from deltarune. _'Deltarune was a fun game, even if it only had one chapter. Maybe another will come out soon? Hah, doubt it tho, lmao.'_

Your vision finally goes back to normal, your stomach loses the queasy feeling, and you're able to sit upright in your chair. The plush pillow on the back of it cushions your head the more you lean into it, the white ears stick up from behind it making it look like you have bunny ears.

You tap your fingers against the armrests, look back and forth across the 3 computer monitors, skimming over each of the icons subconsciously, and wrack your brain for an idea to pass the time.

You sigh dramatically and slouch in your chair. You look up at the popcorn white ceiling of your room in defeat and are about to give up and just go back to sleep, but as you're about to get up something on your desk glints in the corner of your eye.

You turn towards the trinket and stare at its golden, polished surface, an idea coming to mind. You reach forward and grab the locket from its place, making sure to not knock down the barricade of water bottles in front of it. You subconsciously trace your finger over the engraved rune on its front and chew on the middle of your top lip in consideration.

_‘...I mean, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to finally play Undertale. I’ve been in and out of the fandom for, what, 5-6 years now?’_ Your hands fiddle with the locket chain, opening and closing the clasp that lets you put it on like a necklace, and you enjoy the sound of the clasp clicking as you let your thoughts wander.

_‘What kind of Undertale fan am I if I haven’t even played the game yet? All I ever do is read fanfictions, play dating sims, and watch walkthroughs of it anyways. So, what have I got to lose?’_ Your face warms slightly at the memory of your 15-year-old self fangirling over how attractive the games made the characters.

You stare down blankly at the locket, hands no longer fiddling with it and instead just cupping around the jewelry to hold it. It’s silent for a few seconds before you finally speak up. “Fuck it.” You decide and click the locket around your neck (being mindful of the little wind-up piece on the back that makes it play the music), comfortably setting it in the middle of your chest over your soft, white, turtleneck sweater and turn back towards your computer.

You open up the file library, type in the game name, and hit search. “This better be worth it, or I swear...” You mumble to yourself as you scroll through the game files.

As you hover your mouse over the red heart icon, excitement and antsiness running through your veins, you’re suddenly hit with a weird feeling of detachment, but you pay it no mind and double click on the game.

A new window opens so you shut the file library and hit Shift + F4 to make the screen full size. [Music](https://youtu.be/Zcjy1ynQ1tQ) starts playing from the speakers and you nod your head to the happy rhythm and scooch your chair closer to your computer monitor. As you read along to the game prologue, you notice that the feeling of mental detachment becomes stronger as if you’re disassociating.

As the story slideshow comes to an end, you feel yourself becoming heavier for some reason like you were being drugged, and your body relaxes into your chair. You hear the sound of the UNDERTALE title pops into view and the mini text at the bottom saying [PRESS 2 OR ENTER] to start the game, but you can’t move your hands.

_‘What’s going on? What’s happening? Why can’t I move? Am I having an episode? Am I gonna pass out?’_ Thought after thought after thought hits your brain like freight trains as you try to regain control of your body, but your movements are sluggish and delayed. Your eyelids droop like you’re gonna fall asleep, your eyesight defocuses, and your lips part slightly.

In the corner of your eye, you see your computer screen start to glitch, the UNDERTALE background music starts to lag and distort too. _‘Oh, god…’_ You think, even though you can’t move your face to show your distress, _‘Please don’t tell me I have a virus, please no.’_

You want to say more, you want to see what’s happening to your computer, you want to stay awake, but everything seems to go slower and slower, and your eyelids start to droop more. You’re on the verge of falling completely asleep, head lolled to the side, hanging over your chest, and arms swinging at your sides as if you’re a ragdoll.

**‘Let’s just… sleep? It’s… gonna be worth it… I promise… Just… trust me.’** A voice slowly and timidly speaks in the back of your head, **‘It’s gonna be fine… you’ll be fine…’**

**‘Just…’** It starts, and you can already feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness.

**‘go…’** Maybe it is a good idea. You do need the sleep, you haven’t been getting enough lately.

**‘to…’** Yeah, let’s just have a short nap. We’ll worry about the computer later.

  
**‘S̵̨͖̘̞̼͕͌̏̊͂̒̏͐̕l̵͕̥̥̿͛͠͠ẽ̶͔̞̞͇̮̥͊̅̕ͅě̷̛͉͙̗̝̞̤͚̟͊̑̈́͋ͅp̶̢̦̮̲̬̝̤̠̭̀̀̓̋̀̂̋̈͘͝.̵̡͖̬̟̯̙̠̹̘̰͒͌͠’** Annnd you’re out like a light, goodnight world.


	2. A Weird Day Turns Into a Interesting One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you wake up, play some music, walk around, and talk to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, join the [discord server!](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) :D

The first thing you notice when you become conscious is that your whole body’s stiff as a piece of wood and that it’s cold. No, wait, scratch that, it’s fucking **freezing.** You shiver, _‘Why’s my room so cold? Did the AC break? Did I accidentally change the thermostat and forget? WHY’S IT SO DAMN COLD?? And… dark?’_

Wait, what the fuck?

You blink your eyes, nope, it’s still pitch black. _‘Did the electricity go out too?? What time even is it??’_ You shuffle your body around a little bit, groan at the stiffness of your shoulders, pick your hand up and wave it in front of your face. You can’t even see the outline of it, but you can feel its presence.

Hold the phone- Why’s your arm on the ground?? Why are _you_ on the ground? Weren’t you just in your chair? Did you fall out of it?

God, you have so many questions. This is hurting your head.

You sigh in annoyance, _‘Calm the fuck down (Y/N), you’re gonna give yourself an aneurism.’_ You turn onto your back and let your arms stretch out to the sides, and that’s when you realize it. _‘Weird, didn’t I have a carpet near my desk? I don’t remember the floor being this smooth?’_ You hesitantly pull your arms back to your sides.

You furrow your brows and it takes you a second for your brain to register, _‘Oh wait, this is probably some weird-ass nightmare or something, I can just wake up. Duh.’_ You roll your eyes and then shut them tightly. Counting to five you open them as quickly as possible but still find yourself in the dark.

 _‘Okay, let’s try again.’_ And you did… about three more times… Okay this is getting really concerning, what the fuck’s going on?

You’ve been boringly staring at, what should be, the sky for a while now, so you decide to finally sit up. You reposition your forearms to be against the ground, sorta behind you, and sit up. You cross your legs under you and sit leaning on your knees and thighs. You start to look around you, even though it’s all still pitch black.

As you’re shuffling around, something big and heavy pokes at your chest and you remember that you still have on the locket. You look down at where you assume the locket sits and slowly move one of your arms up to your chest to grab it. You fumble with it for a while, before deciphering the front from the back, twist the wind-up key, and let the nostalgic, upbeat [theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73RcTpsHYVM) flow out from inside.

The soft, quiet music has an almost lullaby effect on you, it does almost every time. You’re reminded of the times you used it as a way to fall asleep because it was so peaceful. 

You close your eyes and slowly nod your head to the beat, and as you do so, you notice that the longer the music plays, the more it almost echos around you, but not in the creepy, empty alleyway type of echo, but more like you’re wearing headphones and it’s a 4D audio. It’s really nice. You could probably fall asleep like this. 

You start humming along and smile at how it strangely reminds you of your childhood.

The music box soon starts to take breaks between notes, letting you know that it needs to be rewound for it to keep playing. You open your eyes (even though it’s still not going to change the fact that you can’t see) and look back down in the general direction of the locket to wind it back up again. 

Right as you pinch the windup key between your pointer finger and thumb to twist it again, a buzzing(?) feeling travels up your arms and to your chest, like you’re statically charged, making you shiver and quickly let go of the windup key. You furrow your brows and run your hand through your hair a few times, _‘Weird… what was that about?’_.

You blink a few times in confusion and then cautiously reach towards your chest, not wanting to get shocked again, and poke the heart-shaped music box.

...

You poke it again and sigh in relief when nothing happens, but then hiss when you're suddenly hit by bright lights. You scrunch your eyes closed and cover them with your hands. Glimpses of orange, yellow, and blue waver behind them, creating a slideshow of glowing colors.

“What in the hell?” You whisper to yourself and then rub at your eyes with your hands. After your vision clears up, you gasp at what you see is emitting the mix of colors.

Levitating in the air in front of your chest and the locket, was a very familiar-looking, cartoonish, 3D heart, made up of orange, blue, and yellow. The SOUL traits of BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, and JUSTICE. You gasp again in awe and realization and cup your hands around the heart, but not touching it.

Your eyes trail all over the heart, as the colors inside of it move around almost like a lava lamp, and that’s when you see your hands. You hadn’t noticed it earlier because of the lack of light, but now that (what you assume is) your SOUL is lighting the place up, you can finally see yourself.

The first thing you notice is that your hands look 2D and look animated, just like the heart before you. You can’t really decipher the art style as anyone’s specifically though as if it’s undecided or constantly changing. You decide to use the light emitted from your SOUL to check out the rest of you.

Your outfit also looks different too, drawn in the same style as your hands, giving them more of a cartoonish look, but what weirds you out the most, is that the locket has changed drastically. It’s no longer that fake-golden color and is instead a very pretty shade of silver. The delta engraved crest was no longer on the front and in place of it, was your name.

“...That’s wack dude.” You say, mostly to yourself, deciding not to question any of the things that have happened in the last 10 minutes and just go with it.

_‘Okay, so what do I know so far? I’m somewhere that has absolutely no light sources whatsoever, I have a SOUL, my music box’s still with me, and I look like an animated character.’_

…

_‘I dunno man, this sounds a lot like I’m in Undertale or Deltarune if any of this shit is to go by…’_

Stupid thought, but it’s the only thing you’ve got. Well, either that or you’ve been drugged and these are just some really crazy-ass hallucinations.

Okay, well now you really don’t know what to do. Are you supposed to put your SOUL back? And if so, how the hell do you do that? You’re definitely not touching that thing, because if fanfics have taught you anything, it’s that if you touch your SOUL, you’re either going to hurt yourself, see memories, or moan. And you’d rather not do any of those.

So now you’re just boringly staring down at your SOUL, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do. Great.

…

You mindlessly start making popping sounds with your mouth like the pop cat meme as you look at the floor around you. It’s solid black and feels extremely smooth, but instead of reflecting the light of your SOUL, it almost absorbs it. Which, kinda scares you, to be honest.

Welp, that’s enough focusing on the deep stuff for now. What else can you do?

 _‘I mean, if I’m right, the void is an endless space of black and nothing, so I could always just walk around…’_ You nod to yourself at the thought. Yeah, sure, fuck it. Why not go exploring.

Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone. _‘LMAO, as if. Unless-’_ And so, being mindful of your SOUL still in your hands, you stand up and make your way in a random direction, across the void.

* * *

You honestly don’t know how long it’s been, but during some point in your journey your SOUL just kind of… disappeared? From what fanfics ‘n shit has taught you, you’re supposed to “push” it back into your chest and then it goes away.

It didn’t really do that though, instead it kind of just started glowing less and less until when you went to feel for it in the air above your hands, it was gone.

You still don’t know what the fuck that was about. And honestly, you couldn’t really care. Some of the glow from your SOUL stayed around after that, and at least you could still see yourself.

After that, you kept walking, playing the music box every once in a while, and you’ve been aimlessly wandering in the dark for about… what? 20-30 minutes now? Maybe an hour? Eh, who cares, it’s not like anyone’s counting.

“Pffffffbbbb-” You blow a raspberry with your mouth, “UHHHGGG- I’m so booooored.” you whine as you stop walking and hang your head. You sigh dramatically and stare at the “ground”. You scrunch your face up in contemplation, what to do, what to do?

[Click me](https://youtu.be/8GXDBZyG4Rw?t=25) and play until 1:42 :]

...

“In the gallows~, or the ghetto~. In the town or the meadow~. In the billows, even over the sun~, every end of a time is another begun.” “You understand, mechanical hands are the ruler of everything. Ah~ Ruler of everything. Ah~ I'm the ruler of everything in the end.”

Whoah, your voice even sounds better than before, you like it.

You sit down to rest your legs. You close your eyes, nod your head, and pat your legs to the beat of the song. “Do you like how I dance? I got zirconium pants.” ~~_(“Consequential enough to slip you into a trance.”)_ ~~

“Do you like how I walk? Do you like how I talk?”

 ~~_(“Do you like how my face disintegrates into chalk?”)_ ~~ You can’t seem to bring yourself to care that there’s a random voice singing with you enough to stop singing. They have a good voice too.

Welp, guess you’re doing a duet now.

“I have a wonderful wife, I have a powerful job. She criticizes me for being ego~centric.” ~~_(“Ha ha ha.”)_ ~~

~~_(“You practice your mannerisms into the wall.”)_ ~~

“If this mirror were clearer, I’d be standing so tall.”

~~_(“I saw you slobber over clovers on the side of the hill.”)_ ~~

“I was observing the birds.” ~~_(“Circle in for the kill.”)_~~

~~_(“I’ve been you. I know you, you’re facade is a scam.”)_ ~~

“Y’know you’re making me cry, this is the way that I am.”

“I’ve been living a lie, a metaphorical scheme.” ~~_(“Detective, undercover, brotherhood. Objective; obscene.”)_ ~~

“Oh~, no, no. Oh yeah~.”  
 ~~_(“Oh~, no, no. Oh yeah~.”)_ ~~

You stop patting your legs and put your face into your hands. You start laughing at the absurdity of the situation, a mysterious voice (which is probably Gaster, but it’s best not to jump to conclusions) just did a duet with you to ‘Ruler of Everything’ by Tally Hall. _‘How do they even know the song?’_

“Pfft-” You snicker and then pull your hands away from your face, “That was quite an interesting duet, don’t ‘ya think?”

A low, echoey chuckle comes from the person next to you, ~~_(“Ha, I guess so. Don’t think I’ve sung with anyone in quite a while.”)_ ~~ You make a noise, “Don’t think I’ve ever heard someone sing with such a good voice.” You rest your cheek on the palm of your hand as you stare at the ground. You hear their clothes shuffle around a bit, but don’t make a movement to turn and face them yet.

Suddenly, a glimpse of white moves in the corner of your eye, and as much as you want to turn and face this person to confirm your suspicions, you resist and stay staring down at the floor. Scared that if this really is who you think it is, it would mean everything here is real and you still don’t exactly know how to feel about that.

Soon after the shuffling stops, you feel a sharp gaze on you, not like they’re judging you, but more like they’re observing or inspecting you as a scientist would. (Like Gaster would.) ~~_(“You…_ **_are_ ** _a human, yes?”)_ ~~ They ask you, mirth evident in their tone. You nod, “Yup, I’m a human. Dunno how I got here though.” You really don’t, not even fanfics could help you with finding out how or **why** you’re here.

 ~~_(“I’d assume you have questions, right? It’s not every day you see another being stuck in the void, especially a human. No offense of course.”)_ ~~ You shrug, still boringly staring at the ground, “Maybe. I mean, this is the first time this has happened to me, but I’m not really worried. I’d actually like to stay here if I could. It’s nice.”

 ~~_(“Mm, I suppose it is...”)_ ~~ They say in content, and you nod in agreement. “You keep calling me human. Why is that?” ~~_(“Well, I don’t believe I ever got your name, and you’re a human. I can call you something different if you’d like.”)_ ~~ Of course, that’s why stupid. “Guess I didn’t tell you. Well, you can call me Locket then.” Of course, nickname yourself Locket. _‘I mean, who doesn’t want a cool, but simple, alias name?! I can always give my real name later if there ever is a later.’_

 ~~_(“Oh, well in that case I guess I should introduce myself to. My name is Dr. WD Gaster, but you can just call me Mr. Gaster.”)_ ~~ Welp, that confirms your suspicions. Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun. “Mm, I kinda guessed as such.”, you say. ~~_(“Oh, really?”)_ ~~ Gaster questions, curiosity lacing his words.

Alrighty (Y/N), this is where you gotta watch your words. Tread carefully. Start out vague. “Yup, you know about the multiverse theory, right?” ~~_(“Yes, I believe I do. Why?”)_~~

“Well, in a way, I’m from a different universe. One where people like me know everyone in this world, including you and your ‘followers’ and kind of are like guardian angels.” You make quotation marks with your hands when you say “followers” and then let them fall back into your lap.

“We watch over Frisk when they go through the underground to make sure they have a safe journey each time they RESET. Though, we’re not able to interfere with the timelines, so we can’t control what Frisk does.” _‘Damn, I’m actually kinda good at bullshitting my way through this.’_

Gaster waits until you’re finished talking and then asks, ~~_(“Followers? Who do mean by that exactly?”)_ ~~

Your feet start to hurt from sitting on them for so long, so you reposition yourself before speaking again. “Three of them are just nicknamed Gaster follower 1, 2, and 3 since I don’t know their real names. The other two are Goner Clam Girl and Goner Kid, but I also don’t really think those are their real names either.”

He hums, ~~_(“Ah. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I know anyone like that. If I do, I cannot remember meeting them.”)_~~ You wave your hand at him, “Meh, it’s alright, I don’t know much about them either. I don’t think anyone does.”

“Anyways, back to what I was saying earlier, I know you have two sons named Sans and Papyrus, respectively named after the fonts, just like you. Papyrus is the taller, more energetic sibling despite being the younger brother and Sans being the lazier, shorter of the two.”

 ~~ _(“Papyrus is taller than Sans now? I never would’ve thought. Granted, I haven’t seen either of them since the accident, and Papyrus was still a toddler then.”)_~~ He sounds a bit sad as he says that, and it’s no question why. “If there was one thing about watching over Frisk’s journey that annoyed me the most, it was that no matter the route they’d take, there was never a way to SAVE you too.”

 ~~_(“I don’t think there would’ve been much you’d be able to do for me anyway. Thank you, though.”)_ ~~ You can hear the smile in his voice. “Haha, your welcome, I guess,” you reply, cracking a half-smile. It goes silent for about half a minute and you almost start to think Gaster’s left, but then he speaks back up.

 ~~ _(“Could I… try something?”)_~~ Gaster asks, hesitantly. You shrug and reply, curiosity evident in your tone; “Yeah, sure, I don’t care. What’re you gonna do?”

~~_(“A-ah, well, you see, I need you to face me to do this…”)_~~

… Oh.

“Oh.” You blink in realization. Well, you mean, there’s no reason not to face him now. You’ve talked to him long enough that you’re sure that all of this is real and you haven’t freaked out, in excitement or in a panic yet, sooo…

“Yeah, sure. Screw it, what harm could it do?” You decide and finally, _finally,_ turn your head to face him, and _whoa._ That is… one hot skeleton. Thank god he can’t hear your thoughts, otherwise, you’d be a tomato. “...You actually kinda look different than I imagined.” You mumble to yourself as you take in his appearance.

~~_(“What do you mean by that?”)_~~ He asks, moving his hands around as he talks. You shake your head, “N-nevermind, it’s nothing. What is it that you needed again?” You tilt your head at him and lean back onto your hands.

 _ ~~(“Oh, right. I was hoping you’d let me CHECK you. Is that alright?”)~~ _He smiles as he says this and, honestly, you can’t say no to him. Plus, it’d be cool to see your personal STATs. “Oh, yeah. That’s totally cool, go ahead.” You smile back and turn your whole body to face him. One of his floating hands reaches out towards your chest and his fingers spread out.

His eyes take a moment to flicker down to the locket around your neck. He raises an invisible brow and chuckles but doesn’t ask about it. His attention turns to your sternum right above your chest and one of his eyes weakly flickers from its normal white eyelight to dark indigo mixed with a bit of royal purple. You stare at it in awe and ooh.

You’re too busy checking out Gaster’s eye to notice anything else until he speaks, ~~_(“That’s very interesting, I’ve never seen a person's STATs like that before…”)_~~ You blink in confusion and look towards where Gaster’s attention was directed, which was strangely above your head. What you say made you gasp.

Floating a few inches above your head was a black box with white sides. It was about 2-3 inches in height, 4 inches in length, and half an inch in width. It bobbed in the air like a balloon and would, once every few seconds, turn left and right a little. There was nothing on either the front or the back, but judging by the confused and slightly concerned look Gaster was giving it, that was a bad sign.

“Is there supposed to be something there?” You ask, still amazed by the little thing above you. You see Gaster nod in the corner of your eye, _~~(“Yes. You see the blank space here on the front of it?”)~~ _ He points to the black, empty space of the box that’s facing him, and you half nod in acknowledgment.

His hands drop back to his lap and he looks off to the side a bit in thought, ~~_(“Well, usually when you CHECK someone, this box appears, but only yourself and the person CHECKing you can see it. That empty space there is supposed to show the CHECKed person’s name, HP, ATK, and DEF.”)_~~

“Yeah, I know that. But I don’t think I get what’s wrong yet.” You look down and fiddle with the heart around your neck as you speak. Gaster sighs and you look back at him to see that he is staring at you with such intensity, you feel like you could burn under his stare. ~~_(“In short, you, Locket, do not have any STATs.”)_~~

You stare at him for a few seconds with a neutral expression on your face, your brain still processing his words. Your attention flickers down to the floor between you and you blink a few times, trying to come up with words to say, but only one comes up.

“...Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finally post this- I couldn't decide where to stop the chapter and I kept going over it for spelling errors and such _OVER_ and _OVER_ and _OVER_ again. QwQ


	3. Mini Author’s Note

So, I seriously doubt people are actually subbed to this story, but if you are, I feel bad for you.

Anyways, I basically am making this mini chapter to tell y’all that I have a twitch account.

You can find me on twitch under Lunar_Ore and I’m gonna be streaming today (starting at 5PM EST) for however long I feel like it.

I’m gonna be streaming either Roblox, Minecraft, or FNF (Friday Night Funkin’).

If you end up getting this chapter update notification in time and decide to watch my stream I hope to see you there. :)

If you happen to get this chapter update notification too late and I’ve already ended my stream, then don’t worry, I do streams pretty much everyday! Just follow me to be notified!

On my stream I will be doing a Q&A, so you guys can ask me whatever you’d like. I guess you can consider this a voice reveal? I dunno.

The only thing I ask of is for y’all to be polite to each other.

Thanks, I hope to see y’all on my stream! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://m.twitch.tv/lunar_ore/profile>


End file.
